mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Saga of Robopiggeh!
The Saga of Robopiggeh! is the forty-fifth and forty-sixth episode of the first season of Mighty Magiswords, and the forty-fifth and forty-sixth episode overall. It is the first 22 minute special. This episode aired first in Cartoon Network Phillipines on May 5, 2017 and aired in the United States on July 23, 2017. Sypnosis A botched rescue attempt damages their robot pal, RoboPiggeh, and Vambre and Prohyas must battle the evil cyborg, Tara-Byte, in Galacton, who is determined to dismantle their broken pal for being obsolete. Characters * Prohyas Warrior * Vambre Warrior * Robopiggeh * Tara-Byte 11.0 (debut) * Wendell the Love Grub (debut) Minor characters * Grup the Dragon * Fud * Grub (debut) * TurboPiggehs (debut) * Noville * Ralphio * Cornan Magiswords used *Chainsaw Magisword *Gummy Sticky Hand Magisword *Wad of Gum Magisword *Hoverswords *Ground Pound Magisword *Legendary Hyperspace Magisword (debut) *Excaliburger Magisword *Boulder Magisword *Microwave Magisword *Fly Swatter Magisword *Magnet Magisword *Mummy Magisword *Birdcall Magisword *Rutabaga Magisword *Fresh Squeezed Magisword (debut) *Parrot Scrissors Magisword *Boomerang Magisword *Rad Rocket Magisword *Electric Eel Magisword *Pandachute Magisword (debut) Super Teamwork Combo Twin Eel-Ectro Magnet (Electric Eel Magisword + Magnet Magisword) Production notes Before his "Good Times" tour, Micky Dolenz (voice of Wendell the Love Grub) recorded his lines for the episode remotely in New York. Trivia *This is Robopiggeh's debut in the TV series, and is revealed to have originated from Galacton. *By the episode's end, Robopiggeh has been reduced to only his head. He previously appeared in this form in Bad Man Oldman, suggesting this episode was intended to air sooner than its aired date. He would remain in this form until his final appearance in "Changeable Terraingable". *Vambre mentions that Robopiggeh chases her and Prohyas off a cliff every week, a reference to his appearance in the show's intro sequence, where he is part of a mob that chases the Warriors off a cliff. *This episode features the guest voice of Maria Bamford as Tara Byte 11.0 and Micky Dolenz as Wendell the Love Grub. *Tara Byte's 11.0 third form resembles that of Adventure Time character BMO, while her fourth form is modelled after ReBoot antagonist Hexadecimal. *The Mass-produced Turbopiggeh's headcrests are a visual motif frequently seen in various Gundam anime series. *This is the first episode to have the closing theme song extended version during the end credits. *This is the last episode to premier in 2017. *According to the credits, this was the last episode to be produced in 2016. *This is the first episode with the 2016 Cartoon Network closing logo. *This is the final episode to have the MagiMobile "Collect" symbol shown in the premiere of the episode, the app itself is no longer in use. *In the credits, Princess Zange's name is listed, though she is not featured in the episode. Real-world references *Wendell looks similar to Arthur from , who Dolenz also previously voiced. Townsend Coleman, who voices The Tick, plays Neddy the Mallet in the series and Rob Paulsen, who voiced Arthur after Dolenz's departure, voices Professor Cyrus in the show. *Wendell's singing style may be a throwback to Micky Dolenz's career as a drummer for The Monkees. Gallery * The Saga of Robopiggeh!/Gallery Animatic Behind the Magiswords The Saga of Robopiggeh Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes